Mon-El
by Astronema2345
Summary: Mon-El and Winn are kidnapped. Kara must team up with Rhea to get them back.
1. Chapter 1

Mon-El, Lyria and Winn were on their way home from the movies. Mon-El and Lyria were digging into the popcorn. Winn looks at them awkwardly. Mon-El and Lyria stare back at him. "What?" They asked in unison. "Nothing." Winn said and they continued walking.

"This is so delicious!" Mon-El said with a mouthful of popcorn. "Tell me about it!" Lyria said "Can I get some?" Winn asked as he reached his hand inside, Mon-El and Lyria hiss at him. Winn jumps. "Okay guess that's a no." Winn said and the two of them continued eating like they were animals.

Then a large van shows up. Four people come out. "Uh Winn…" Mon-El trailed off Two of them grabbed Mon-El by his arms. "Hey, what are you doing?" Mon-El asked as he was being dragged The other two were fighting Winn and Lyria. Lyria kicks. The guard blocks. She tries to scratch him but he just grabs her arm and picks her up then throws her into a car.

The other guard was heading towards Winn. "Can't we talk this out?" Winn said as he was backing up. The person just ignores him and fires at him. Winn ducks his head out of the way. "I guess not." Winn said and he runs

Mon-El was fighting his own two captors. Mon-El tries to kick him but he blocks his attack. The two of them start to come closer the first one kicks Mon-El. The other punches him in face. The first one again kicks him in his leg. Mon-El falls to the ground and tries to get up by himself but he couldn't.

The first guard picks up Mon-El and wraps his arm around his neck and points a gun at face. Winn was stops running and sees Mon-El being dragged to the van. The person stops and turns around. "If you don't want your friend to get blown to pieces I suggest that you don't move." The person said Winn stops moving.

The person moves his head for the other to grab Winn. Winn struggles as he was being taken. "Damn it!" One of the kidnappers yelled. They see Lyria getting up and running towards them. One of them pulls out a gun and points it at Winn's head. "Come any closer and he dies!" The kidnapper yelled

Lyria stops moving and the kidnapper shoots at her. Lyria was struck with electricity and she fell down. "Lyria!" Winn yelled One of them takes out a syringe and puts it inside of Winn's neck. Winn was out. "Come on!" The second kidnapper yelled and he drags Winn towards the van.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara was at the CatCo working on her report. James comes in her office. "Hey have you seen Winn he should be here right now?" James asked "I don't know he's usually at the DEO training with Alex." Kara said "If you see him can you tell him to meet me?" James asked "Sure." Kara said

Just as James leaves her phone rings. "Hello?" Kara asked " _Meet me at the docks and come alone." The person said_ He hangs up and Kara leaves.

When she arrives there was a person sitting on the bench waiting for her. Kara sits down. "Didn't think you were going to show up." The person said "What is this about?" Kara asked The person hands her a phone and Kara looks at it and puts her hand over her mouth.

It was a video of Winn bound and gagged to a chair struggling. "And that's not all." The person said and he swtiches it to Mon-El. Mon-El was trapped inside a glass prison banging on it. Kara grabs his shirt. The person clicks his tongue. Kara lets go of his shirt. "Where are they?!" Kara yelled

"You only have two choices save your friend or the love of your life." The person said "What if I save them both?" Kara asked "If you try to save them both then I will kill them and there is nothing that you can do about it." The person said and he gets up and leaves "Damn it!" Kara yelled


	3. Chapter 3

An hour ago…

Winn was taken out of the van and into a abandoned cabin in the middle of nowhere. The thug sits him in a chair. Another person starts tying him up. Mon-El was still in the van. "Where are taking him?" Winn asked He was pushed again "What you need to do is worry about what's happening to you." The thug said

"Why did you take us?" Winn asked "I was going to take her sister but you will just do." The man said as he patted Winn's head. Winn cringed at his touch. "If your friend plays nice then i'll make this easy for her." The person said "You know you'll never get away with this." Winn said as the person walks behind him.

"Oh I already have." The person said and he gags Winn with a thick cloth and puts it between his teeth. Winn tries to struggle and get the handkerchief off but it was futile. "Now you have fun." The person said

Mon-El -

Mon-El was pushed into a glass prison. He bangs on the glass trying to get out. "Let me out!" Mon-El yelled Then there was static. "You and your friend are going nowhere." The person said "What have you done with Winn?" Mon-El asked "Just like I told your friend you need to worry about yourself!" His captor yelled Mon-El backed up.

"Kara will find us and beat you." Mon-El said "I don't think so ." His hostage said "And why is that?" Mon-El asked "You see i am going to challenge your girlfriend into a game." His captor said "What kind of game?" Mon-El asked water came into his glass prison. "Your girldeiend has only a little time left and has to choose to save you or toyman jr." His captor said

"And if she rescues both of us?" Mon-El asked "Then you both die." His captor said and walks away. Mon-El bangs on the glass. "HELP!" Mon-El yelled as he banged on the glass somemore.

Winn was struggling and yelling for help as well. In the mainroom their captor was watching a video of them struggling and calling for help. "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Their captor laughed


	4. Chapter 4

Kara arrives at the DEO in her 'Supergirl' outfit. Alex and Hank come up to her. "Kara we heard your call are they okay?" Alex asked "They are fine… for now." Kara said "What did the guy want?" Hank asked "He said he wanted to challenge me to see who would I rescue first." Kara said

"Did he say the consequences?" Alex asked "He said if I try to rescue them both then they both die." Kara said Alex and Hank sigh. "Guys what am I going to do?" Kara asked "I can't believe I am saying this but maybe we should ask you know who to help." Alex said Hank stares at her. Kara's eyes widen. "No anyone but her!" Kara yelled

"Kara it's just one time." Alex said "Alex no, she almost killed me and mon-el dozens of times." Kara argued "HANK!" Kara and Alex yelled at the same time. "I kind of agree with Alex on this one." Hank said "What?!" Kara yelled "Kara we don't even a choice." Hank said "Did I mention that she tried to kill me and kidnap Mon-El to force him to become king?" Kara asked

"We know but right now we don't have a choice if you don't rescue one of them then they will both die." Alex said Kara groans in frustration. "It's just one team up." Alex said Kara looks down then back up to her sister. "Okay." Kara said Alex smiled

Unknown Location:

Winn was struggling to get out of his bonds as his kidnapper comes inside. He looks at his kidnapper when he sees something in his hand. "Aw now how's toyman jr doing?" His kidnapper asked Winn growls. "Oh i'm sorry did I struck a nerve?" His kidnapper asked

His kidnapper takes the gag away. Winn jerks his head as it was taken away. "Why are you doing this to us?" Winn asked "Like I said before to test your friend." His kidnapper said "This isn't going to work I know 'Supergirl' and she will come up with a plan to save both of us and stop you." Winn said "She's gonna have to find me first." His kidnapper said and he pulls out his gun.

"What are you doing with that?" Winn asked "This is just a little present for Supergirl." His kidnapper said and he gags Winn again. "Just in case you try to call for help!" His kidnapper yelled as he grabs Winn's chin. Winn head bumps him and his kidnapper stumbles back. He lets go of his nose and sees blood on his hand. "Why you little…" His kidnapper trailes off and punches Winn in his face. Then he leaves


	5. Chapter 5

Teaming Up With Rhea

Alex was working on the coordinates to Rhea's ship. Kara was wearing a kryptonite outfit that Winn designed for her. "Okay i'm ready." Kara said "Great the coordinates are locked on Rhea's ship." Alex said "I still think this is a bad idea." Kara said "I'm starting to agree with Kara." Hank said "Relax you two." Alex said

The portal opens and Kara steps through. Rhea stands up only to see Kara walking through. "What do you want?" Rhea asked "I need your help." Kara said Rhea summoned some guards to attack. "And why on earth would I help you?" Rhea asked Kara punches one as he comes up to her. "Your son has been kidnapped." Kara said

Rhea's eyes widened and she holds her hand up making the guards stop. "What do you mean my son has been taken?" Rhea asked "My friend and Mon-El went to go see a movie and they were ambushed they got him and my friend." Kara said Rhea turns around. "Rhea please he is your son and Mon-El doesn't have much time left, please you have to help." Kara begged Rhea closes her eyes then opens them. She walks up to kara. "I'll help you get my son back." Rhea said

"Thank you." Kara said "That doesn't mean we are friends." Rhea said "Oh trust me I didn't even want to come back on here." Kara said

Unknown Location:

The water was now above Mon-El's legs. Mon-El bangs on the glass trying to break free. "Oh com on break already!" Mon-El yelled as pounded on the glass again. The water was rising faster and now it was at his chest. Mon-El bangs on the glass once more. His kidnapper comes inside. Mon-El walks up to the glass. "If you don't let us go then you will regret taking us!" Mon-El yelled

"And what will you do then?" His kidnapper asked "Let me out and i'll show you!" Mon-El yelled "Not going to happen." His kidnapper said and then he walks out. Mon-El screams as he bangs on the glass.


	6. Chapter 6

Almost Escaped

Winn was struggling trying to get the rope around his wrists. It was useless. _Well this is going to hurt._ Winn thought he stands up and crashes on the floor. The chair breaks and the ropes come off. When he was free he rips the gag off.

"Okay now I got to find a way out of here." Winn said he looks around and sees a window. "Let's hope that i'll make it." Winn said to himself and he backs up then jumps onto the desk then on the shelf. He tries to balance himself and continues to walk on the edge. Then he jumps onto the railing, pulls himself up, tries to balance himself, and walks on the edge steadily.

He then jumps and grabs the edge of the concrete. He hears commotion from the other said and pulls himself up. A person comes inside. "HEY!" He yelled and Winn jumps through the window and lands on the ground. Two people come out and start shooting at him. Winn dodges the bullets the guards chase after him.

When Winn arrives at a car he was stopped by the person who kidnapped him. "How did you escape?!" He asked Winn doesn't answer but he backs up. The two guards come up behind him. "Oh great." Winn said and a person punches him in his face and he was knocked out.


	7. Chapter 7

Change of Plans

Rhea and Kara come through the portal. "I trust that you will cooperate with us?" Hank asked "Relax martian I am only here to get my son back and then i'm gone." Rhea said "Do you have anything on the person who kidnapped them?" Kara asked "Nothing yet next time he calls i'll try to get a trace." Alex said

"Mon-El and Winn do not have much time left!" Kara yelled "Just hold on." Alex said turns to Rhea. "Don't you have anything that can help us?" Kara asked "I could use a chip that I planted inside Mon-El's head." Rhea said "Okay once you…" Kara trailed off and everyone looked at Rhea.

"What?" Rhea asked "You chipped Mon-El?!" Alex asked shocked "I chipped him because I love him." Rhea yelled as she went to the controls. Kara, Alex and Hank were right beside her. "If you loved him then you wouldn't have tried to kill him." Kara muttered Alex nudged Kara on her arm. "Sorry just angry." Kara said

A video came up on the screen. "Kara Danvers or should I say 'Supergirl'." The kidnapper said "Where are my friends?!" Kara asked furiously "Now your boyfriend is fine but your friend Winn…" The kidnapper trailed off. He showed a picture of Winn who was unconcious. Alex gasped and covered her mouth.

"Oh you should've seen him and he almost escaped too but he shouldn't have been so cocky." The kidnapper said "Why are you doing this?" Kara whimpered like she was about to cry. "Like I told you it's just a game and I suggest you hurry because your friend and boyfriend don't have much time left." the kidnapper said and the screen cut off.

Unknown Location:

Mon-El was still banging on the glass. The water was now half way to the glass prison. Mon-El was struggling to not sink down. "Kara wherever you are you better hurry." Mon-El said

Unknown Location:

Winn wakes up with a hell of a headache. Winn looks around only to find himself in his attackers car on the floor. "Did you have a nice sleep?" His kidnapper asked Winn tries to speak but he couldn't because of the tape on his mouth. "Since you got out of your last predicament it looka like i'm gonna have to kill you now." His kidnapper said

Winn thrashes around trying to get free from his bonds. "You better pray that your friend Kara finds us before I kill you." His kidnapper said


	8. Chapter 8

Mon-El Rescued

Unknown Location:

Kara and Rhea arrive at where Mon-El was kept. James was still trying to locate Winn. Kara opens the door and they jump down. A person gets up from his seat and tries to run but Rhea steps in front of him. The person turns around but Kara was in front of him. Kara grabs the person's shirt. "WHERE ARE THEY?!" Kara asked

The person tries to head butt Kara but it didn't work and he was hurt. "Rhea would you like the honor?" Kara asked "Gladly!" Rhea yelled and Kara dropped him. The person goes to run again but Rhea shoots by him and stands still. "Tell me where my son is or you will be sorry!" Rhea yelled "Who are you suppose to be?" The person asked "Queen Rhea of Daxam and I will execute you if you don't tell me WHERE MY SON IS!" Rhea half yelled

"Your son is down there, but your friend I don't know where he is." The person said "You go get Mon-El I got this one." Kara said and Rhea leaves.

Mon-El:

Mon-El was swimming in his prison and banging on the glass which was now filled up with water. Rhea crashes through the door. Mon-El sinks down in the water giving up on trying to get out. Rhea's eyes widen and she super speeds to the door and shoots at the glass. Mon-El was now out of his prison.

Rhea runs up to her son and lifts his head. Mon-El didn't wake up. "Mon-El please… wake up." Rhea begged Mon-El opens his eyes and coughs up water. He sits up and looks at his mother. "Mother?" Mon-El asked Rhea nods. Mon-El laughs and smiles at her.

Rhea takes out her mic. "I got Mon-El he's fine." Rhea said Alex and Hank sigh. "Now we just need to find Winn." Alex said

Kara comes inside. "Is he okay?" Kara asked "Yeah he's fine." Rhea said "Thank you, I couldn't have done this without you." Kara said "Your welcome." Rhea said Rhea starts to walk out. "Aren't you coming back with us?" Kara asked "I can't I have to much to do." Rhea said "Tell my son that I love him and is glad that he's okay." and she was teleported back to her ship. Kara picks up Mon-El bridal style and leaves.


	9. Chapter 9

Finding Winn

DEO:

Mon-El wakes up with a gasp. He turns around. "Kara?" Mon-El asked. Kara was sitting right next to him. "I'm so glad your okay." Kara said "What happened?" Mon-El asked "You don't remember?" Kara asked "The only thing I remember is drowning." Mon-El answered "Yes you were drowning but Rhea saved you." Kara said

"Where is my mother?" Mon-El asked "She left for Daxam." Kara said "She didn't even say good bye." Mon-El said "But she did wanted me to tell you that she loves you." Kara said Mon-El smiles. "I'm so glad you are okay." Kara said Mon-El's smiles dropped. "What's wrong?" Kara asked "Winn, we got separated after we were abducted." Mon-El said

"I know." Kara said "Is he here?" Mon-El asked "No, we are still trying to find him." Kara said "I hope you find him soon." Mon-El said "Me too now you should get some rest." Kara said Mon-El lays back down and Kara kisses his forehead. "I love you," Kara said "I love you more." Mon-El said as Kara is walking she smiles at him.

Unknown Location:

The van stops in the middle of nowhere. His kidnapper gets out and opens the back door. He moves the tar off of Winn. "We're here." His kidnapper said and he picks up Winn. He carries him to the house and unlocks it then he sits Winn in the chair and uncuffs him. Winn groans as his hands were being tied behind his back.

"Yeah it hurts doesn't it?" His kidnapper asked Winn tests his bonds but he couldn't escape. His kidnapper pulls out kryptonite and a gun. "Once Supergirl comes in through that door… she will be no more." His kidnapper said Winn struggles against the handcuffs once more, but it was futile.

James comes in through the door. He looks around and was horrified on what he saw. Winn was bound and gagged, his hands were restrained behind his back and there was duct tape over his mouth. "Winn." James said Winn's kidnapper comes out of the shadows. "And just who the hell are you suppose to be?" Winn's kidnapper asked

"Guardian." James said "Let him go." "Come any closer and he dies." His kidnapper said Guardian throws his shield at Winn's kidnapper and he falls. James runs up to Winn and uncuffs him. "You okay?" James asked as he ripped of the tape. "Yeah, thanks." Winn said "Come on lets grab this guy and get out of here." James said


	10. Chapter 10

To Be Continued

DEO:

Winn was laying down in the hospital getting checked out. Kara, James, Alex, Hank and Mon-El came inside. "Are you okay?" Kara asked "Yeah, thanks to James." Winn said and reaches up to touch his eye. "Ow." Winn said "The doctor said that it should heal in a couple of weeks." Alex said

"What happened to the guy who kidnapped us?" Winn asked "He's in prison and he's going to stay in there for a long time." Kara answered "Good, I just hope that I could get some rest after what's happened tonight." Winn said "Yeah me too." Mon-El said

Winn gets up out of bed. "Whoa! Where are you going?" Kara asked "Home." Winn answered "No, the nurse said you have to stay here for a couple of days then you can go home." Hank said "Guys, i'm fine okay I don't need you telling me what I can and can't do." Winn said he tries to walk but falls down after his first step.

Everyone gasps as Winn falls. "Ow, okay I see what you mean." Winn said Alex and Kara help Winn lay back down. "Just get some rest." Kara said and everyone leaves.

In Space:

A person walks up to a scientist. "Where is Mon-El of Daxam?" The scientist asked "He is on a planet called Earth." The person answered The scientist looks out the window. "Soon prince of Daxam you will be mine!" The scientist yelled


End file.
